Nothing's Gonna Stop Us
by MCMLXXVIII
Summary: There's been a spark between them, an undeniable connection and even Kate admits that. But the walls she built around herself after her mom's death had prevented her from taking it further with him. And after tonight, the little bubble they had been living in is about to burst. Reposted from tumblr.


This is a fill I wrote a long time ago for a prompt I found on castlefanficprompts. This was posted on my tumblr and I finally decided to share it here. :) Hope ya like it! Prompt is at the end.

* * *

Katherine Beckett stood beside Richard Castle on stage, clasping his hand tightly on her own as they listen to the cheers of the crowd. This is it. They're at the end.

The host is about announce the winner and they are about to find out their fate. Whatever the result, it is about to change her future. Their future. Both she and Rick.

It's a tight competition. For a couple of months they were made to stay in a hotel room side by side their competitors, each of them going to rehearsals with their coaches in the day.

By night, the contestants are allowed to have time with themselves and in those months she and Rick had spent a lot of time together. Him doing stupidly charming things and her pretending he's annoying her. Eventually, they have established a strong friendship and maybe even more.

There's been a spark between them, an undeniable connection and even Kate admits that. But the walls she built around herself after her mom's death had prevented her from taking it further with him. And after tonight, the little bubble they had been living in is about to burst.

Kate squeezes his hand tighter, the nervous buzzing in her ears preventing her to concentrate. She risks a glance at him and he smiles at her, squeezing her hand back. Kate couldn't stop the fluttering in her stomach. She looks down shyly and the host's voice reverberated across the stadium.

"And this season's winner, ladies and gentlemen," The crowd is too loud in her ears. "Richard Castle!"

She didn't think it was possible but the noise just grew louder. She turns to Rick and within seconds she's wrapped up in his arms. She chuckled, a lone tear falling from her cheek. She's happy for him. She is. She knew how much he wanted this and there's no denying of his talent.

She winds her arms around him tightly until he has to let go to take the trophy presented to him. She's clapping behind him as he accepts his award, pride blooming in her chest.

The host presents him again and he's bound to sing his winning song. Kate makes her way to the sides, giving him his moment of stardom. She almost didn't notice him running to the live band behind them, negotiating about something.

She watched them talk. Too far from to her to hear the words. It didn't take long though. It was just a few moments and he's grinning at everyone as the band starts the first notes of his song.

His song, she realizes, is not the song he's supposed to be singing. Is he even allowed to do that? Her wide eyes meet his sheepish ones across the stage.

"Looking in your eyes I see a paradise, this world that I found is too good to be true." He begins and she swears everyone can hear the pounding of her heart as he comes for her.

He raises an eyebrow as he sings the last of his part and oh, oh, she has to sing. Some tech guy is shoving a microphone in her hand and he's pulling her to the stage in view of everyone and she has to sing.

"Let them say we're crazy, I don't care about that." She starts just in time for the part and she's struggling to listen to the music against the rush of blood in her ears.

"Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back." He squeezes her hand.

She feels a tear run down her cheek. The last of her walls crumbling in front of this man who captured her heart with all his annoyingly sweet gestures.

Maybe he's worth it after all.

"Let the world around us just fall apart. Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart."

He's pulling her against him and he's looking at her as if he can see everything that's going on in her mind and there's so many people watching, everything is so loud and confetti are flying everywhere and they're singing together and she loves him and-

"And we can build this dream together. Standing strong forever." He joins her and she holds back a sob because of how good they sound together and how perfect he just seemed to fit with her and she realizes this is the song that's playing when they passed by that club and he first asked her to dinner which wasn't supposed to mean anything but now it's everything and it's perfect.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now." He rests his forehead against her and how they both manages to continue singing this song, she doesn't even know.

"And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us."

Nothing's gonna stop us, now.

And then she's kissing him. Song forgotten as their mouths fuse and the crowd cheers.

She's kissing him onstage and they're probably breaking all the rules and she's wondering why they aren't kicked out yet. But she's kissing him in front of everyone and let them know. Let them know she loves him and nothing's gonna stop them now.

* * *

 **Prompt: AU meeting, Castle and Beckett meet at a music talent like the x factor and both of them arrive in the finale as they fall in love and when it is announced the winner, he or she (the author can choose) kiss the other**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
